Song-fic one-shots
by Mcrizzels
Summary: So I was listening to loads of random song and it got me thinking about different scenarios between Jane, Maura and other characters. Rating will vary from K-M.
1. Chapter 1

Song-fic one-shots.

**AN: Hey guys so I was listening to a load of music and thought about scenarios between Jane and Maura with these songs in the back ground so here it goes.**  
**Scenario: Set after 2x15. Paddy Doyle escapes the hospital and is looking for revenge he takes Jane and ties her up in one of his warehouses and plans his revenge. He films it and sends a copy to BPD where Frost, Korsak,**  
**Cavanagh and Maura watch. Tragedy/angst. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.**

Chapter one Imagine dragons - Bleeding out.

(I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you. For you.)

Cavanagh, Korsak, Frost and Maura are sat in the conference room getting ready to watch a DVD. The dvd arrived with a not attached:  
Lieutenant Cavanagh,  
The Irish mob doesn't like to be shot at we're out for revenge see if your best Detective can save herself. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth but in this case bullets for bullets.  
Enjoy I know I will. P.D Everybody had tried ringing Jane but there was no answer, they sent uniforms over to her apartment her car was still there but she wasn't. Her door had been busted open.  
"Do you think she's dead?" Frost asked.  
"I don't know, but Doyle is out for revenge he didn't just say a bullet for a bullet he said bullets for bullets, so more than one bullet." Cavanagh said.  
"What about agent Dean he fired a bullet what about him?"Korsak asked.  
"I didn't want to say anything but Dean has been missing since he was discharged from hospital." Cavanagh said.  
"Why am I here?" Maura spoke up all three men looked at her.  
"Because Doctor Isles you chose your side when you picked a murderer over your best friend. So now your going to watch your father do his business. For all we know Jane is dead right now because of you." Frost said.  
"What do you mean because of me?" Maura asked.  
"you really wanna know?" Frost asked.  
"Yes." Maura said.  
"Jane came to me last week when Doyle escaped custody and asked me did I think Doyle would come after her, I said he might and then I asked her what is she going to do if he did go after her. You know what she said. She said If Doyle comes after me I wont put up a fight my best friend the person I care about the most hates me because I did the right thing. She's given up Doctor because of you in fact read this what I found i her desk this morning." Frost said handing Maura a letter. " Read it out loud." Frost said.

Dear lieutenant Cavanagh,

This is my letter of resignation. I have decide to leave BPD as I no longer find myself wanting to be a Detective. I've killed people in my career even thought it was justified by the rules and cleared by IA it still doesn't make it right. I cannot do my job because I have not upheld the law all through my career,  
I got a really bad person killed for someone I love. The Tommy O'Rourke murder I'm the one who tipped off Doyle so his murder is on me, when I hand this letter in and you read it I will be willing to admit and plead guilty to all things you charge me with. I'm not a rouge cop what I did was wrong and right in he eyes of the law, it was right that I severed and protected an innocent person from being murdered but I didn't prevent a bad person from being killed when he could of been arrested. I could of prevented it but I didn't. This is why I'm handing in my resignation the line between right and wrong is so blurred that I can't see or think straight.  
I can't play judge, jury and executioner anymore.

Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"WHAT THE HELL! RIZZOLI'S THE ONE WHO TIPPED DOYLE OFF! GOD DAM IT!" Cavanagh shouted.  
"Sean calm down, she could be dead right now lets just watch the video and she if she's alive." Korsak said.  
"It was Jane" Maura said.  
"Yeah it was, she loved you so much she would of gone to prison for you. She risked losing everything for you but you didn't give a dam about her and now YOUR FATHER HAS PROBABLY KILLED HER!" Frost shouted.  
"I didn't know." Maura said.  
"You don't know a lot of things." Frost mumbled.

(When the day has come and I've lost my way round and the season start to hide beneath the ground. When the sky turns grey and everything is screaming I will reach inside just to find my heart is beating. You tell me to hold on and you tell me to hold on, but innocence is gone and what was right is wrong.)

"Let's just get watching this DVD so we can figure out what to do." Korsak said as he pressed play.

(Cos I'm bleeding out so if the last thing that I do, is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. And I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you.)

Jane has a bag over her head and is tied to a chair, Doyle walks in holding a gun. He walks over to Jane and pulls the bag of her head. Jane's vision adjusts to the dim warehouse.  
"Hello Detective" Doyle said punching Jane in the face breaking her nose and busting her lip.  
Everybody in the conference room cringes as the hear the bone break.  
"Actually It's soon to be ex Detective I planned on quitting today." Jane said spitting blood out of her mouth.  
"Aren't you going to ask why your here?" Doyle asked.  
"No because I know why I'm here." Jane replied.  
"And why's that?" Doyle asked.  
"You want revenge because agent Dean and I shot you." Jane replied.  
"Yes that's correct and I've already dealt with agent Dean, he's floating somewhere in the sea by now." Jane said.  
"Well done you killed a man, you act like it's something special." Jane spat out.  
"You don't seem very frightened about the fact your going to die today." Doyle said slapping Jane across the face.  
"I'm not scared of dying in fact I couldn't care less about dying." Jane said as Doyle shot his gun four times getting Jane in both knee's and both shoulders. Frost, Korsak and Cavanagh cringed when the heard Jane yell in pain, Maura had tears flowing down her face like a waterfall.

(When the hour is night and hopelessness is sinking in and the wolves all cry to fill the nights with horror in. When your eyes are red and emptiness is all you know with the darkness fed I will be your scarecrow. You tell me to hold on and you tell me to hold on. But innocence is gone and what was right is wrong.)

"I'm not giving you an easy death slow and painful is more like it." Doyle said firing three shots into Jane's abdomen.  
"I'm not scared of you or death Doyle." Jane said.  
"Would you like to say your goodbye's you on camera." Doyle said and Jane looks at the camera and says.  
"I hope you don't none of my family watch this or Maura they don't need to see this. Korsak you were their for me a lot over the years so I just wanna say thank you I couldn't of done it with out you take care of yourself. Frost your like a brother to me your such a good Detective I love you buddy. Lieutenant I will understand if you don't want the city to bury as a hero because I'm no hero Just a pathetic person who hides behind a gun and badge. Will someone please tell my Ma there's a letter for everybody in my closet and if Maura doesn't want her letter just tell her I loved her so much more than a friend should. Tell her I was head over heels in love with her and I forgive her. I love you all."

(Cos I'm bleeding out so if the last thing that I do is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you. so I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. And I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you. for you. I'm bleeding out for you. for you. I'm bleeding out for you. for you. I'm bleeding out for you. for you.)

Doyle took the gun and put it to Jane's head and pulled the trigger. Jane's body slumped forward as their was no life left in her.  
Jane Rizzoli was dead. Lieutenant Cavanagh decided to get rid of Jane's murder confession and she was buried a hero. Jane's family and mainly all of BPD went to the funeral. Maura turned up and instead of being sent away Angela pulled her into a hug and told her eventually everything will be alright. After the funeral Maura stayed 5 more minuets, she kneeled down next to Jane's grave and whispered.  
"I love you too Jane Rizzoli always have and always will. I wish I would of told you earlier how special you were to me. my heart will never beat the same again as it only beat for you. I'll see you soon." with that said Maura left and went home.

(Cos I'm bleeding out so if the last thing that I do is to bring you down I'll bleed out for you. so I bare my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in. And I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you. for you.)

**AN: So whatcha think? Review and let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonfic one-shots**

**AN: Another great song so read and review. Most of this will be thoughts but their will be some dialogue.**  
**scenario: Jane and Maura during the college years, they bump into each other at a coffee shop.**  
**No smut just yet but lots of fluff.**

Chapter two Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran - Everything has changed.

(All I knew this morning when I woke, Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago, Is green eyes and freckles in your smile In the back of my mind making me feel right.)

Jane's POV

I sit and drink my coffee on my own as usual, I thought college would change things but how wrong was I?  
I came out In high school and everything has changed since then. My friends all left me and now I have nobody,  
I mean Christ I can't even really date girls because I get so nervous and flustered. I'm sat next to the door watching people come and go, It's become a hobby of mine people watching how sad am I? I stop my inner monologue as I see a beautiful honey blonde woman walk in and I swear my heart stops and my belly gets butterflies. Her walk has me under some sort of spell, then I look over the rest of her body. Beautiful fair skin, nice toned legs and ass,  
and her clothes my god. She's wearing designer jeans, converses, a really nice blue blouse and very nice blazer. I wonder what her name is? I bet It's very pretty just like her eye's, oh god her eye's are so amazing they look green at a first glance but looking closer their more hazel. I watch her as she walks to the counter to order but she doesn't just walk she sways her hips. Oh god. I keep looking as she collects her order and walks towards me, eye's down Rizzoli. I stare into my coffee cup, she sits down at the table next to me, CRAP be smooth and act casual.

(I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you,  
know you, know you. 'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.)

Maura's POV

I walk into this small but cosy coffee shop I've heard it's really good. I look around and don't see anybody I recognise, not like I have any friends to socialize with anyway. I sigh as I walk up to the counter to place my order. I look at the barista smile and say "Could I get a large green tea please." She smiles and says. "Of course that'll be $3.25." I hand her a 5 dollar bill and tell her to keep the change, She smiles and goes to get my drink. When she comes back and hands me my drink I smile and say. " thanks." I look around for a clear table I spot one next to a very nice looking brunette. I start walking over and I notice she must have some Italian in her. She's wearing skinny jeans, high tops and a red sox t-shirt. Just before I sit down I grab a newspaper to read. I sit down and notice my table doesn't have brown sugar but I notice the brunettes table does. I want to ask her if I could use her brown sugar but being socially awkward kind of stops me every time. Just breath and go for it.  
"Excuse me." I say.

(And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel right.)

Jane's POV

I hear the honey blonde say something to me so I turn and look at her. "Are you using that brown sugar?" She asks me I smile and reply. " Urm nope." Real smooth Rizzoli. "Would you mind if I use it?" She asks. She's so dam polite.  
"Sure, I don't use the brown sugar anyway." I reply as I hand her the brown sugar.  
"Thanks." She says as she takes the sugar, our hands briefly touch I don't know if she feels it but I defiantly feel a jolt of electricity run through my entire body.  
"No problem." I say and smile as she pours the sugar into her cup.  
I want to say more but we both went back to drinking our coffee.

(I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you, know you, know you.)

Maura's POV

She is defiantly Italian with a bit of European thrown in there. My god when our hands touched It felt like my hand was on fire, I want to say more but I have no idea what to talk about and people don't really like it when I ramble on about things in detail. Maybe I'll say something before I leave. You've got to talk to people Eventually Maura you can't not talk to people that would make you even weirder.  
I wonder if she even dates women? Hmm I mean she defiantly gives off that vibe, I'll defiantly say something before I leave.

('Cause all I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed.  
All I know is you held the door, And you'll be mine and I'll be yours, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh. And meet me there tonight, And let me know that it's not all in my mind.)

Jane's POV

Wow she's so beautiful I wonder if she likes women maybe I should start a conversation with her but what would we talk about?  
She looks really smart and well off. I wonder if she goes to BCU cos' that's the closest college around here. I wanna ask her out on a date but I don't wanna get rejected. For all I know she has a hunk of a boyfriend who could probably kick the shit outta me with one hand. Not to mention If I got rejected and word got out, I'd be more of an outsider than I already am.  
I look at my watch and see It's nearly 3:00 I gotta get to training. I stand up and walk towards the door and stop. It's now or never Rizzoli, grow a pair and ask her out. I turn around and walk up to her table she looks up at me.

( I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you, know you, know you.  
All I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, Everything has changed.  
All I know is you held the door, You'll be mine and I'll be yours, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.)

Maura's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I see the Italian beauty get up and leave, I've missed my chance to say something maybe I'll see her again?  
I notice and figure standing in front of me I look up and It's the Italian beauty. "Urm hi." She says. She seems really nervous I reply and say. "Hello."  
"I'm Jane Rizzoli." She says and hold out her and to shake mine.  
"I'm Maura Isles." I say and shake her hand again it feels like my hands on fire. I look into her deep brown eyes and all I want to do is get lost in them.  
"I was wondering If you'd maybe like to go out on a date with me?" She asks shyly I can tell she doesn't do this often because she is really nervous.  
"I'd like that." I say giving a small smile and she smile's back her smile makes me feel all gooey inside.  
"How about Friday at 7:00?" She asks.  
"That's perfect." I reply as she hands me a piece of paper.  
"Here's my number, call me." She says as I take the piece of paper off her.  
"I will." I say as she looks at her watch.  
"I'm really sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm gunna be late for training." She says.  
"It's ok I'll see you on Friday." I say.  
"Yeah I'll see you Friday. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye Maura." She says as she smiles and walk off. As soon as she is out of sight I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. OH MY GOD! I have a date on Friday I'll need to go shopping and find something to wear. I smile to myself and think about Friday.

(All I know is we said, "Hello." So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed.  
All I know is a new found grace, All my days I'll know your face, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.)

**AN: So let me know what you think. If you have a song you want me to use or a scenario let me know. read and review :)**


	3. notes

**AN: Ok guys i'm going on holiday today and didn't have time to write anything except this.**  
**I'll be gon for 11 day amd when I get back I'll update. - Mcrizzels -**


	4. Chapter 4

Songfic one-shots

**AN: So I got a request to continue chapter 2, I will continue when I find the perfect song. **

**Senario: Maura has been cheating on Jane with Tommy and Jane let's everone know what Tommy and Maura have been up to.**

Chapter 3 apologize - one republic.

Boyce avenue - bleeding love. (Leona Lewis original singer)

Jane's POV

(I'm holdin' on your rope, Got me ten feet off the ground. And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, Then you go and cut me down But wait You tell me that you're sorry, Didn't think I'd turn around And say)

I sit outside my own house, I'm an hour early from work so I know if I walked into my house I'd catch them in my bed. It's been going on for a while and I still sit here at the same time every night.  
I don't know why I don't just go in and catch them But hey that's what the secret camera's for I know why she doesn't just divorce me and leave. It's because of a pre-nup which I signed, if she cheats I got a shit load of money but if I cheat I get left with nothing. They think I don't know, I mean I'm a detective of course I'm gunna know when my wife starts sleeping with my brother.

(That it's too late to apologize. It's too late I soup it's too late to apologize. It's too late, too late, oh, oh.  
I'd take another chance, Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh. I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah! I loved you with a fire red, Now it's turnin' blue And you say Sorry, like an angel Heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid)

An hour later and It's all over, I see Tommy leave with a smile on his face, I'm gunna wipe that smile off his face.  
"Hey Tommy." I shout getting out of the car.  
"Oh hey Janie, I just came to see if you were in. Wanted to know if you were up for going for a drink." Tommy says his smile disappearing.  
"I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want you near me and I don't want you near my house. You understand I ask him.  
"Whoa where's all this coming from?" He asks.  
"Just stay away or I'll kick the shit outta you." I practically grown.  
"No you wont cos you'd get loads of shit for it." Tommy said smirking.  
"Try me." I say as my fist connected with his jaw but my fist didn't stop their I just kept punching him until My hand hurt.  
"What the hell!" He shouts as he tries to look at me but He's gunna need stitches.  
"You've been warned. now leave." I said as Tommy stalked off.

(It's too late to apologize. It's too late. I soup it's too late to apologize. It's too late, whoa!  
It's too late to apologize. It's too late. I soup it's too late to apologize. It's too late.)

I walk into my house and shout out to see where Maura is.  
"I'm in the bedroom, I'll be down in a minuet." Maura shouts down.  
I go grab a beer from the fridge and sit down on the sofa just as Maura comes down stairs and sits next to me. She then leans over and tries to kiss me passionately but I stop her, she looks at me funny.  
"I just need to talk to you about something." I say and look at her.  
"What is it?" She asks looking a bit nervous.  
"I know I've been working a lot lately but I've taken the week off work so I'll be home everyday." I say and smile inside because the look on her face is priceless.  
"So we can spend lots of time with each other this week." Maura says putting her hand on my thigh.  
"I know It'll be great." I say pretending to be happy but by the end of this week all will be revealed.  
"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted, I'm gunna get in the shower and go to bed." Maura says.  
"Ok." I reply as she walks off. I get out my phone and text Frankie to come over ASAP.  
As I wait for Frankie to come over I start thinking about where everything went wrong with Maura I gave her everything and what do I get 6 years down the line she starts sleeping with my brother. A knock at the door takes me away from my thoughts, I go to answer it.  
"Jane what's so important that you had me come over after my shift." He says.  
"Just follow me to the kitchen." I tell him as we get into the kitchen I turn and look at him and say.  
"Maura's having an affair."

"What?" Frankie shouts.

"Keep your voice down, yeah she's been having an affair for months now." I say he looks like a fish out of water opening and closing his mouth.  
"Are you sure?" He asks.  
"Yep I've seen them together." I say.  
"Who is it?" Frankie asks.  
"Tommy." I say waiting for his reaction.  
"WHAT!" Frankie shouts.  
"SSSSHHHHH." I tell him.  
"Sorry what are you gunna do?" Frankie asks.  
"Tomorrow I'm gunna get divorce papers and your gunna serve them on Sunday, cos everyone's gunna be there.  
I'm gunna expose Tommy and Maura." I say.  
"Ok sis I'm with ya. so we not sayin nothing til Sunday?" Frankie asks.  
"Yeah keep it hush hush." I say.  
"Ok sis well I gotta get going." Frankie says, he doesn't look angry but on the inside he's raging.  
"Yeah lil brother I'll see you soon." I say as he leaves. Huh what to do now I don't wanna sleep in my bed anymore I guess It's the guest room.

THE NEXT DAY...

I wake up and smell coffee so either my Ma or Maura is in the kitchen. I make my way to the kitchen and there's no good morning but a great big "JANE CLEMENTIME RIZZOLI! why did you beat the crap out of your brother?" Ma shouts.

"Jesus ma could you settle down." I say.  
"No I wont settle down until you tell me why you did that to your brother." Ma says looking at me.  
"He disserved it and you'll find out why on Sunday." I say.  
"Why Sunday?" Maura asks.  
"You'll see I'm inviting everybody over because I have a nice surprise for everyone." I say.  
"Still that doesn't justify why you beat your brother." Ma said.  
"Well like I said he disserved it. anyway I have an appointment to get too so I'm leaving." I say as I leave the kitchen.  
Getting the divorce papers wasn't hard at all once I showed the Judge the video footage she gladly gave me the papers so now all I have to do is wait til sunday. Now i just have to figure out what to do after I serve the papers. I'll find a new place to live, Just start fresh.

SUNDAY...

(Closed off from love I didn't need the pain, once or twice was enough and it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen. But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melts into the ground found something true. And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy. yeaaaahhh.)

Outsiders POV

It was Sunday and Jane was all ready to reveal the truth, everyone turned up: Angela, Frankie, Korsak, Frost and Tommy who was sporting bruises and cuts. Dinner went really well and Jane is talking to Frankie in the kitchen.  
"You ready to do this Jane, there's no going back afterwards." Frankie said.  
"I'm sure if they wanna cheat then their gunna get exposed." Jane said.  
"Ok let's do this." Frankie said as we both made our way into the living room. Frankie sat down and I stood in front of everybody holding the DVD which captures Maura and tommy with each other.  
"Ok so you all know I invited you all here to make an announcement. I'm leaving the BPD." Jane said.

"WHY?" everyone said at the same time.

"It's nothing I can explain but I can show you." Jane said.

"You could've told me what your plans were." Maura said.

"Oh your about to find out." Jane said as she put the DVD in and pressed play. The video shows Maura and Tommy entering the bedroom kissing and trying to rip each other's clothes off, then it moves on to them having sex. Everyone on the room has their moths open when the DVD ends 20 minuets later.  
Frankie get up and pulls out a brown thick envelope and walks to Maura.

(But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open an I, keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open.)

"Maura Isles-Rizzoli I'm here to serve you." Frankie said as everyone looks at Tommy and Maura who are sitting next to each other.  
"You two have been having sleeping together?" Angela asks shocked.  
"Yes." Maura said looking at Jane.  
"THOMAS ANGELO THEO RIZZOLI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTER.!" Angela bellows.  
"Look it just happened alright, just the once. I swear." Tommy said.  
"Ha just the once, I've been recording you two for months now, you really think I finish work at ten? I finish earlier, I sit outside the house until you leave tommy. That's why I kicked the crap outta you earlier this week." Jane said.  
"YOUR A DEAD MAN!" Frost shouts as he walks up to tommy and punches him. Korsak comes over and pulls frost back.  
"I'M GUNNA MAKE SURE YOUR SENT BACK TO PRISON!" Frost shouts as Korsak sits him on the chair.  
"What have you got to say for yourself. huh?" Jane asks Maura.  
"I'm sorry." Maura replied.  
"Sorry ha. Sorry that you cheated or sorry you got caught?" Jane askes.  
"Both." Maura said as frost stands up and looks at both Maura and tommy.  
"I'm leaving Jane I don't wanna stay in a house with cheaters." Frost said as he walked out with Korsak.  
"I'll see you later Janie." Frankie said.

(Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud, their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt. Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling. heyeahhhh. But nothings greater then the rush that comes with your embrace. And in this world of loneliness I see your face. Yet everyone around think's that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe.)

Jane, Maura, Tommy and Angela are sat in the living room.  
"Maura...I mean Doctor Isles it was very nice of you to let me live here but I will be looking for a new place to live ASAP." Angela said.  
"you don't have to move out Angela." Maura said.  
"Yes I do and you Thomas don't speak to me again. Janie honey I'm here if you need to talk." Angela said giving Jane a hug and leaving not looking at tommy or Maura.  
"so were getting a divorce." Maura said.  
"Yep as soon as you sign the papers I've already signed then." Jane said taking off her wedding ring and placing it on the coffee table.  
"Listen Jane.." Tommy starts to say but Jane cuts him off.  
"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOUR SO LUCKY I'M A COP OR I SWEAR YOU'D BE DEAD." Jane said.  
"I'm sorry ok, It's not my fault Maura doesn't love you." Tommy said.  
"You know you right if she loved me she wouldn't have cheated but that's ok. tommy you think now that me and Maura are getting divorced you'll be living the high life with all Maura's money." Jane said.  
"well yeah." Tommy said.  
"Well you wont." Jane said smugly.  
"Why not Maura's loaded and you'll be left with nothing." Tommy said smiling.  
"Actually tommy since I cheated I'll be left with very little." Maura said.  
"What do you mean?" Tommy asks.  
"Well little brother Maura and I signed a pre-nup which has written in it that if anybody cheats they lose everything. So that's means I'll be living the high life not you." Jane said.  
"I'm outta here Maura I'll call you later." Tommy said leaving.  
"So you gunna sign the papers or not cos I've gotta pack all my stuff and move out ." Jane said sitting down.  
"What if I don't want to sign them, I don't want to lose all my money Jane." Maura said.  
"Well tough shit If you don't sign them I'll take you to court and since I have video evidence I'll win and you know that." Jane said.  
"So that's it?" Maura asks.  
"That's it." Jane replied as Maura signs the papers.  
"Do you mind if we don't tell my parents?" Maura asked.  
"Sorry can't do that I already sent a copy of the video's to you parents." Jane said.  
"YOU WHAT!" Maura shouts.  
"Yep I'm not gunna protect you, you made your bed in it now lie in it." Jane said walking off as Maura broke out in tears.

(But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My hearts crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open an I, keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I. You cut me open and I, I keep bleeding cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love.)

AN: so let me know what you think, not my best work but I'm rushing a bit. Read & Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Songic one-shot

Senario: Jane and Maura doing karaoke at The Dirty Robber. Established Rizzels.  
Avril Lavigne - Here's To Never Growing Up.

Jane and Maura are sat in their booth at the dirty robber.  
"C'mon Jane It'll be fun." Maura whinned.  
"No, there is no way I'm doing kareoke." Jane said looking at Maura. Maura leaned in close to Jane and whispered. "I'll make it worth you while."  
"Still not happening." Jane said.  
"Please baby It'll be so fun." Maura said putting her hand on Jane's thigh and moving up towards her core.  
"Answers still no" Jane sqeeked out and Maura's hand started rubbing lightly over her core.  
"Please baby I know you want to." Maura said as Jane let out a slight moan.  
"Maybe we could just go home." Jane said as she lent in to kiss Maura but Maura outs her hand up to block her.  
"I wont be kissing you for a while unless you do kareoke with me" Maura said removing her hand and smiriking at Jane.  
"FINE. you drive a hard bargian Isles." Jane said as they made their way up to the kareoke stage, Maura picked the song And Jane just wanted to die of embarrasment. the song started and they started singing.

Maura: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up.

Jane: Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.  
Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young.

Maura: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up.

Jane: We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up.  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

Jane and Maura look at each other an laugh. Maura starts dancing around the stage.

Maura: We live like rock stars, dance on every bar This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change They say just grow up, but they don't know us We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young.

Jane: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up.

Maura: Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Say, won't you stay forever stay If you stay forever hey We can stay forever young Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing, here's to never growing up.

Jane: We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up.

**AN: so a short one but let me know what you think. Also I will be continuing with my other stories and starting new ones.**


End file.
